Strategic resource
Not to be confused with Resources. Strategic resources can be found on planets, and provide empire wide bonuses which stack for each source controlled. To gain control of a strategic resource, the player must colonize the planet. When the player controls 4 or more sources of a given strategic resource, an extra "exploitation bonus" is unlocked. Strategic resources are written in orange underneath a planet on the strategy map. List of Strategic resources Artifacts Advanced artifacts of an ancient space faring race who has long since left this planet. The artifacts indicate that the race left violently. Still, many valuable insights can be gained. :Effect: :For each source of Artifacts controlled, gain +1 research per scientist on each colony. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +2 BC per turn, per trade freighter visiting other empires. Bakta Root The Root of the Bakta plant displays amazing healing powers. With such an efficient and orderly genetic code, the plant shows strong signs of being genetically engineered - although by whom is unknown. :Effect: :For each source of Bakta Root controlled, gain +0.2 population growth on each of your colonies. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +10% approval throughout your empire. Delicacies Culinary delicacies are foods so incredibly delicious that almost any sapient race will find them enjoyable to eat. :Effect: :Gain +5% approval in your empire for each source of delicacies controlled. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +10% tolerance from other races due to your scrumptious food at diplomatic summits. Diamondite Diamondite is a rare naturally-occurring alloy of Diamond and an array of exotic molecules. Diamondite is difficult to work, but can greatly improve armour. :Effect: :Each source of Diamondite controlled grants +5% to the hitpoints of your ships. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +10 BC per turn by selling Diamondite on the secondary market. Helium-3 Helium-3 is a light, non-radioactive isotope of helium with one proton and one neutron. It is rare and has many applications in nuclear fusion. :Effect: :Your ships gain +10% fuel efficiency (use 10% less fuel) per source controlled. :Exploitation bonus: :Your ships gain +25% damage with beam weapons. Latinum Latinum is a precious metal which is liquid at room temperature. When made into ingots, gold-pressed Latinum serves as the galactic currency of choice for individuals of low moral fibre. :Effect: :For each source of Latinum controlled, your credit offers appear 10% more valuable in diplomacy. :Exploitation bonus: :When dealing with other empires in diplomacy, they gain +10 tolerance for you. Lemba Seeds The Lembas plant is clearly genetically engineered, but it is unclear who it's creators are. When planted with crops, it serves as a companion to protect against pests and diseases. :Effect: :Gain +0.5 food per farmer throughout your empire, for each source of Lembas Seeds controlled. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +0.5 population growth per turn throughout your empire, as Lembas plants become household objects. Nano-cache Nano bots are tireless and extremely efficient workers, can work in minute detail. :Effect: :Gain +1 production per worker across your empire, for each cache of nanobots controlled. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain a 25% discount when rushing construction at your colonies. Protofil Cache Protofil is a nanobiotic hybrid organism that consumes waste and pollution. The more toxic or radioactive, the better. :Effect: :For each source of Protofil controlled, enjoy -5% pollution empire-wide. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +10% approval throughout the empire due to Protofil air-fresheners. Noxium Noxium is a volatile crystalline mineral capable of storing tremendous amounts of energy. Noxium is invaluable in ship engines and explosives. :Effect: :Gain +10 to ship speed in space combat. :Exploitation bonus: :Gain +20% to missile damage by using Noxium as a reactant. Spice Spice is a melange of micro-organisms and ancient nanobots which greatly expand the consciousness of anyone who ingests the spice, man or machine alike. :Effect: :Your ships gain +5% weapon damage for each source of Spice controlled. :Exploitation bonus: :+1 Research per Scientist throughout the empire. Trilithium Trilithium is a rare crystalline structure which can be used to regulate the processes occurring in warp engines, making them much more efficient. :Effect: :Your ships gain +3 speed on the strategy map per source of Trilithium controlled. :Exploitation bonus: :Your ships gain +50% fuel efficiency (use 50% less fuel) when travelling outside your borders. Category: Resources Category: Game Information Category: Planets